


Kiss me before I leave

by hellodickspeight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (i guess ?), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodickspeight/pseuds/hellodickspeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles is at Derek's apartment when it dawns on him that he is in love with him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me before I leave

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Pocałuj mnie, nim odejdę](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416797) by [Pomyluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna)



Stiles is at Derek's apartment when it dawns on him that he is in love with him.

It's after a pack meeting that ended about an hour ago, Erica and Boyd just left, leaving him and Derek alone, and Derek's apartment is such a messy one that Stiles convinces himself that "someone has to help him clean up" is the reason he is staying a bit longer.

He is always the last one to leave, always find reasons to stay a bit longer. If it isn't his dad working a night shift, it's the rain pouring outside on the only day he walked to Derek's apartment because his car is at the garage, and if it isn't that it's that he have to finish to read this book because Derek won't let him leave with it since it used to be his dad's.

They clean up quietly, Derek always prefering the quiet after loud meetings and Stiles respecting that, and when they are done, Derek doesn't ask Stiles to leave so he sits down, takes back a book he is supposed to read in order to save everyone's life (again). He doesn't notice Derek leaving the room but when Derek comes back, he took a shower, slipped into his pyjamas that consists of a soft, worn, grey t-shirt and some loose cotton pants. He looks soft and warm and comfortable and _home_ , and that's when it hits him.

He almost drops the book, but doesn't because everything makes sense now, and everything will always make sense.

Stiles smiles at himself, at peace with his feelings for Derek, and puts the book back on the desk. He gets up and Derek's eyes snaps to him. He looks a bit surprised to see Stiles there, as if he had forgot him, or as if he expected him to leave while he was in the shower.

"I'd better get going," Stiles opens his mouth for the first time in a while.

"Yeah, you... probably should," Derek clears his throat.

Stiles doesn't want to leave exactly, but it is probably best. He never stays that long after a pack meeting and Derek looks like he's about to go to sleep.

Derek walks him to the door as he always does ("I'm not dumb, Derek, I know where the door it, I walked in by it," he said the first time it happened) and Stiles gives a last look at that at ease, soft looking Derek he wished he could see more often.

"So, goodnight, Derek," he says with a smile.

Before Stiles has any say in this, Derek leans forward. He says "Goodnight, Stiles" and kisses him softly. Stiles' breath catch and he lets this happen.

When Derek stands back he looks surprised, and a bit mortified.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that I-"

"You don't ?" Stiles cuts him, frowning a bit.

"I mean- I _do_ but I didn't want to-" Derek closes his mouth in frustration, starts over. "I wanted to, but I shouldn't have. It's just. It seemed..."

Stiles' brain fills in the blank : Easy. Natural. Right. It fet like this for him anyway.

"I could deal with you kissing me goodnight every day of my life," he says because that's what Derek did, kissing him goodnight. As if they were dating for a while, maybe even living together.

Derek's eyes open in surprise and Stiles sees a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Can you do it again ? And this time, not apology after ?"

He does. He kisses Stiles again, better even. It's still soft, but he has more intent in it and Stiles' breath catch again, his hands grip on Derek's t-shirt to bring him closer.

"I've been wanting to do this since a while," Derek admits. "I don't know why I finally did it. With you still there... it looked like... It looked like I already had. Like we already had the habit."

"The habit ?"

"Of kissing each other goodnight. I don't know. It felt natural."

"If I hadn't already, I think I'd fall in love with you right now," Stiles breathes.

"I could deal with you being in love with me," Derek smiles, a wink to what Stiles says. 

It makes Stiles wants to kiss him, so he does. 

 

Stiles ends up not going home. Derek lends him a t-shirt that looks as worn and as soft as his and it is so comfortable, Stiles jokes that he's going to steal it. Derek only says "fine by me" and Stiles wonders how is this so easy for them and how did they deny themselves this for so long.

They cuddle and kiss and whisper and sleep and wake up next to each other. Derek makes pancakes and Stiles makes coffee. 

When Stiles' dad texts him to ask him if he is still at Derek's, Stiles answer by " _Yes, I think I'm going to stay for a little bit longer_." 


End file.
